


Michael, you slut!!!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Hair, Bottom!Michael Fassbender, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Chest Hair, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eager Michael Fassbender, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, McFassMan - Freeform, Michael Fassbender is a Slut in this fic, Michael is a Bitch!, Really Rough Sex, Restless Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Slightly Hairy Actor, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Hugh Jackman, Top!James McAvoy, Waxed actor, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and James help Michael to get all the adrenaline out of its body; They learend a little to late that his level's of dopimine are getting higer in every thurst they make inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael, you slut!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datonegayglader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datonegayglader/gifts).



> For datonegayglader which comment’s I haven’t forgotten (not by chance), thank you for being so supportive and comprehensive with my works; hope you publish more works and I hope you like this gift.

Michael moaned loudly, Hugh smiled to James- A bitch aren’t you?- Hugh said has he shared the hole with James.  
-He is so tight, just look at him!...he is loving it!!!-James said dirtily to Hugh.  
Michael was going up and down like a bunny, fucking himself on James and Hugh`s cocks, he was sweating heavily and moaning loudly. his right hand was on James chest and his left hand on Hugh`s; he could tell this because of Hugh´s hairy chest and James waxed chest, even when he was in the edge of losing his mind. He was fucking his brain out on the boys.  
-Come on you greedy slut!!! Ride this cocks like you always wanted!  
-Take it mate, c’mon, I know you want to! - James said kissing Michaels shoulder  
Michael went even faster, he didn’t even feel the pain even in such rough sexual conditions; he was burning inside, but that didn’t stop him from fucking himself faster- C’mon Michael you can go faster!!!-Hugh said taking Michaels hips on his hands and helping him on his committed.  
-Fuck Michael!!!!! Fuck!!!!! You are a good fuck!!  
The feeling wasn’t fading any time soon; the intensity of flesh against flesh was making Michael surrender completely to lust. He kissed frenetically James lips, the feeling of being so full that made him act like that, the unexpected sweetness was well received by James as he invaded Michael’s mouth as well. The smell of sex was in the air and it was mixed with male perfume.  
Michael pushed himself to the very base of the two cocks opening his mouth expressing complete pleasure.  
-Yeah!! I am loving this!!! Hugh…I can’t any more, do it!!!  
Hugh dough his nails into his hips, tomorrow he will be bruised, and began ferociously to make him fuck himself-Yes!! Harder!! Harder!!-He began to cry out loud. James was close and Hugh was also there; the friction of both cocks inside that tight hole was pushing them to the edge itself, making them feel the sweet and yet exiting climax. And as if they had planned it both of them came one after the other, filling completely Michael with cum.  
The see was dripping from Michael’s anus and he rested his head on Hugh’s shoulders- I need more!!!- He said as he was talking about a youth elixir.  
-More?!?!-Hugh said- that’s was the fourth round, I thought we had finished.  
-Never in your wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!!


End file.
